Lyricosis
by Geist1321
Summary: This is a spitfire one shot of Rob's and Wally's problem of lyricosis and the irritation it causes the Team. So What do you think will happen when Artemis and Zatanna get fed up with Rob and Wally's antics and decide to put a stop to it. Let's find out shall we. . .


Greetings Everyone. Sorry I've been MIA for a while. Had a lot going but I give you a Spitfire quickie. Now don't get too excited, its not really a quickie and it can fall in my Year 2 Storyline. So here is the "I don't own YJ" bla bla bla and hopefully everyone can enjoy it.

…

All of my stories are done as episodes. You do not have to read all of them or read them in order to follow. Here's a list of my YJ stories in order.

Episode 1: A Time to Trust ...Episode 2: A Promise That Wasn't Known

Episode 3: Dreamscape ...Episode 4: Lost Then Found

Episode 5: New Beginnings ...Episode 6: No Rest for the Wicked

Episode 7: Lyricosis

…

Lyricosis: (1)The act of hearing incorrect lyrics of a song(s) or (2) the act of using lyrics in day to day conversation. Example of 1: Incorrect- Smoke on the water, fire engine guy. Correct- Smoke on the water, fire in the sky. Example of 2: Hey I didn't do it so you can't blame me but you can "Blame it on the Rain." Milli Vanilli. This is a spitfire one shot of Rob's and Wally's problem of lyricosis(2) and the irritation it causes to one blonde archer. Let's see what happens. . . . . . .

…

Returning from Mission - October 12

Bio-Ship – 10:20pm

…

While returning from a successful yet unsatisfying mission, says one blonde archer, Rob and Wally are trying to explain to M'gann the art of lyricosis which is irritating Artemis and Zee. The boys have been on a song / movie lines kick for the last 2 weeks and both girls are impressed with themselves on how patient they have been but Artemis has had enough and decides to speak her mind.

"Hey boys," Artemis calls out. "I know you're trying to explain your little game to Megan but will you guys give it a rest. You're driving us up the wall.

"Sorry Beautiful." Wally speaks up followed by Rob.

"We do get carried away sometimes."

"Sometimes, try two weeks." Zee adds from behind Artemis. Artemis points behind her shoulder to Zee and nods in agreement.

"Well what do you want us to do about it, its not like we can turn it off." Wally addressees the two girls.

"I could always use a spell. . ."

"NO!" Rob and Wally call out together.

"Aww, why not?" Artemis giving a smile. "I thought you didn't believe in magic Wally so what are you afraid of." Wally sinks slowly into his seat.

"Wait, I got an idea." Megan calls out. "What about a challenge? Rob and Wally are always doing challenges."

"I can live with that." Zee responds at Megan then turns to Artemis. "What do you say, Artemis?"

"I'm good with it. What are the rules?"

"Hey! Don't we get a say?" Wally questions as he points to Rob.

"Nope." Artemis and Zee answers together then turning back to whisper at each other.

Wally looks over his shoulder to Rob. "I don't know who's girlfriend is scarier, yours of mine."

"Okay, we got it figured out now." Zee calls out to the two.

Artemis follows Zee. "Here's the deal. You can use one and only one of your little lyric lines on us. If you get a good response from us then you two can keep doing those little lines and we won't say a thing about it."

"But if you lose." Zee picks up where Artemis leaves off. "No lyrics, no whining, and no us for a month." She motions her finger back and forth between Her and the Blonde.

"But I thought you liked going out with me, Beautiful?" Wally whines as the Bio-ship lands.

"I do but I have to make the punishment the crime." Artemis calls out as she walks pass the boys to the exit.

"Wait, how come we don't get a say in this?" Rob calls to Artemis

"Because I said so." The raven haired magician tells him as she passes them.

Rob looks over at Wally. "We are so dead." Wally tells him.

"You have until tomorrow, boys!" Zee calls to them from outside the Bio-ship followed by laughing from her and Artemis.

…

The following day the team meets at the cave after school, Wally being the last to show up because of the time difference. Wally hears voices coming from the kitchen after he steps out of the Zeta Tube and follows the sound finding everyone sitting at the table.

"Well don't you look calm." Artemis calls out to Wally then turns back to the group at the table. "You should have seen the texts he was sending me last night. He was swimming in worry." Artemis gets a laugh out of the group.

"Not anymore, Beautiful. I have the perfect one lined up." Wally reaching the fridge to grab a drink.

"Well then let's hear it, Baywatch." Artemis knocking on the table.

Rob stands up from the table. "Not until I talk to him first." Rob walks quickly over to Wally and pushes him out of the kitchen.

After a short trip down the hall to the weight room both boys enter.

"Dude, I am so screwed." Rob says in all serious. "I couldn't think of anything. What did you come up with?"

"Rob, you know that you're my best pal but I can't share that. You may take it from me and where would that leave me?"

"Come on Wally, You know I wouldn't do that."

"You're probably right. You would tell Artemis ahead of time and make me lose before the game began." Wally crosses his arms.

"Okay, that I would do." Rob agrees with his best friend.

"Don't worry Rob, I got us covered. All we have to do is change the rules alittle."

"And we do that how?"

"By telling them that my answer will determine the fate of both of us and I'll handle it from there."

"You seriously think your answer is that good."

"Dude, this is me we are talking about."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Wally." Rob turns and walks out of the room and back to the kitchen with Wally following.

…

When the two boys return to the kitchen Zee is the first to speak out to them.

"You two enjoy your talk?" Zee asks.

"Yes and we decided to change the rules of the game." Wally answers her.

"Who said you could change our rules?" Artemis cuts in.

"Wait Arty, lets hear what they have to say?" Zee keeps her eye on the duo.

"Thank, Zee." Rob responds. "Here's what we propose, win or lose, our fate will be based on the answer of one." Rob looks over at Wally who blows on his finger nails then rubs them on his shirt.

"You want Wally to give one lyric for both of you?" Artemis questions as she looks over to Zee.

"What's the matter, Beautiful. No faith in me?" Wally questions .

"Wally this is you we are talking about." Artemis says bluntly.

"Why does everyone say that like it's a bad thing?" Everyone in the kitchen turns to look at Wally. "What?"

"Back at the challenge at hand," Rob interjects. "How about it ladies. New rule accepted?"

Zee and Artemis share a look at each other then back at the boys then nod in agreement. Rob turns to Wally and secretly hopes this works to their favor.

"Well, to tell a little back story, Artemis was right when she said that I was worried about this at first." Wally starts to circle the table where everyone is sitting. "Because to me, there was no way for me to win this and not upset a certain blonde archer." Wally walks pass her brushing her ponytail and smiles. "And that's when it hit me." Wally stops at the front of the table in front of the Team placing his hands on the back of a chair. "The only way for me to win this, and not be on the receiving end of an arrow, was to lose."

"WALLY, What are you. . . . . ." Rob is cut off by Wally.

"Dude, trust me, I got this." Wally looks back then back at the table. "So I'm going to tell you the Artist and Title of the song I'm using," Wally starts to walk back around the table to Artemis. "But keep in mind, even though they are lyrics, the words are true." He pauses at Zee. "Artist is Depeche Mode and the song Enjoy the Silence." Wally steps to the side behind Artemis and wraps his arms around her and whispers the lyric in her ear.

Artemis turns around to a pair of deep green eyes in a serious gaze which tells her immediately that he's being truthful. "Lose to win, huh Baywatch." Artemis slowly shows a very loving smile. "Well you always said you were a smart one." She pulls him closer and kisses hid deeply wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I guess that means we won." Robin adds stepping up to Zee.

Zee turns to Rob. "You got lucky, little bird." She gives him a smile before returning her eyes to the kissing couple. "Sorry to interrupt but what was the line."

The kissing couple separates from each other but keep their arms around each other.

Wally licks his lips before speaking. "All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here in my arms."

"Wow." Zee responds. "At least I didn't lose any money on you this time." Zee turns to Rob. "And since you're not going to be dateless for a month, where are you taking me tonight?" Zee gives a wicked smile to Rob.

"This was your backup plan just in case we won, right?"

"Of course. Every girl should have a backup plan." The group laughs at Zee's comment.

"And if we would have lost?" Rob questions her.

"Well, I can't speak for Artemis but I would have used you as a servant and made you take me shopping." Which gets a bigger laugh from the group.

Rob shakes his head with a smile. "Sounds like you're the one who won for losing, Love."

"Love.?." Zee questions Rob.

"Well, Wally coined the word Beautiful for Artemis so I had to come up with something fitting for you, right."

Zee reaches out grabbing Rob by his shirt. "Okay you just earned yourself a kiss, little Robin." As she plants her lips to his.

…

…

Thanks for reading and a BIG thanks to Cowgrl94 for beta reading it and giving me her seal of approval. Thanks Love ~ Geist


End file.
